<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing Bad's Gonna Happen by smallidiotbug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517572">Nothing Bad's Gonna Happen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallidiotbug/pseuds/smallidiotbug'>smallidiotbug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, More Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, could be seen as streddie, losers dont forget, patty uris - Freeform, stanley has a nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallidiotbug/pseuds/smallidiotbug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley's visiting Richie and Eddie and ends up having a nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier &amp; Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing Bad's Gonna Happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The losers all stayed in touch after that summer. Richie and Eddie are together.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a while after high school, and finally it was fall break. Richie and Eddie were staying at their apartment together, and Stanley decided to visit them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t forgotten about each other, refusing to distance themselves through high school. Stanley had a fiancé, and they were already planning a wedding at 20. Richie and Eddie were boyfriends, feeling comfortable enough to come out and be able to say they loved one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as for now, it was fall break. And Stanley was visiting the pair up in Chicago. They fell into a comfortable routine, sharing two things of coffee, exploring Chicago, downtime, a movie, then bed. Stanley always stayed up later than Richie and Eddie, having called Patty each night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The third night, however, Stanley had a nightmare. It shook him to the core, making the man get up and stumble into the couples bedroom. He haphazardly crashed into the bed and crawled on it, sobbing loudly as he grabbed onto Eddie’s arm and tugged, crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie woke up with a small start, eyes opening when Stanley was loomed over him, sobbing. Eddie took a moment to realize what was going on, tears falling into his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stan- hey hey woah, buddy…” he said and moved a little to wrap his arms around Stanley. The man fell right on him, and Eddie held him close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie woke up soon after, waking up to crying. He thought it was Eddie, but he soon realized there was a man sprawled out on top of them both. The comedian frowned and wrapped Stanley up in his safe arms. “Stanley, it’s okay. Breathe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio stayed like that for a while, Stanley not having calmed down a bit. “D-dont leave me, don’t leave me, don’t leave me…” he repeated through choked sobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We won’t, we’re here, not gonna leave you…” Eddie reassured quietly and held onto his friend, kissing his hair. Stanley nodded, nosing his face into Eddie’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie rubbed the others back, giving a worried look to Eddie. Thankfully, they had a strong night light, both of them too scared to sleep in the dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It helped Stanley as well. “She’s coming for me, don’t leave.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stan, it’s okay. She’s not here..” Eddie made sure not to touch his scars, and just rub his hair. “We killed it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah we did, Stan. She aint shit. You’re the bravest man in the world.” Richie said, continuing to rub the others side and back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stanley sniffled and nodded a bit, slowly stopping his sobs. Eddie still felt tears on his neck, but at least the worst was over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Stan… look around, okay? At me, at Richie. Around the room.” Eddie said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stanley hesitated for a moment before lifting his head, worried eyes scanning the room. The faces of his friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie noted how scared shitless Stanley was and hugged him close. “It’s okay, Staniel. Just us. Nothing bad’s gonna happen.” Richie assured, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stanley nodded, hiding in between the men and kicking under the covers. Richie was quick to help pull the covers up close to Stan’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get some sleep, Stan. We’ll protect you.” Eddie said kindly. The man nodded, not taking his head out from where it stayed in Eddie’s neck and shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, Stan’s breathing evened out. Richie and Eddie both stayed awake for as long as they could, Richie passing out before Eddie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stanley woke up that morning, safe and sound, in between his two best friends. He sighed, relaxing back into their shared embrace. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>